One for the Show
by TyrannicalCupcake
Summary: L meets a strange girl in a cafe. He recognizes her but is not sure why. Summary sucks please read
1. A New Name and An Old Past

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have, I ever owned Death Note or L, I do on the other hand own the girl and the plot. Nor do I own the lyrics or rights to It's My Life by John Bon Jovi.**

**Okay guys I'm a lazy bum so I haven't written a fanfic in a while. But I figure it will give me much needed muse and inspiration. **

**This is set a few years before the Kira case. L is 19 almost 20 and already the top detective in the world. Why? Because, I can. When he meets a mysterious girl who's a lot like him. What is the story behind this girl? Who is she? Who is she running from and why? And most importantly can the world's greatest detective answer these questions and save her?**

**This will be in alternating POVs L, TJ (OC), and Narrator third person. Also at some points L might be OOC. I'm going by the anime timeline.**

**Title: One for the Show**

**Written by: Rockangel777**

**Pairing: L and OFC**

**Chapter Mood Song: It's My Life By Bon Jovi**

**Chapter One- A New Name and An Old Past**

**(T.J.'s POV)**

"_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted__  
__No silent prayer for the faith-departed"__  
_

I stare into the mirror on the wall of the cheap motel where I'm sure there are species of mold and insects never discovered before by man. And I sigh as I peer into familiar yet strange silver eyes. Said eyes wonder over the reflection. Pale alabaster skin, black hair with snow white bangs, high cheekbones, straight pert nose, slender neck, and small lithe body. Most teenage girls would love to see this in a mirror but, not I. It's the refection of a marked person.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tezira-Jade St. Cloud T.J. or Tez for short. At least, that's who I used to be before my mother and father were murdered by a greedy executive. My parents owned a major international company computer soft and hardware and a few other ventures. I am the soul heir or heiress if you prefer. The only child but two years ago I disappeared without a trace on the night my loving mother and father were murdered in front of me. I ran away before I could be killed. The person who was to take over the company until my eighteenth birthday (which is just around the corner I might add.) was Damian Riker; he was also the person who killed my parents.

Anyway he made a big show of it in the media, sending out search parties and police. But what the public didn't know was that he also sent less than savory people to find me. Bounty hunters, mercenaries, and modern day assassins. There was a hefty price on my head. I found people to help me, but was still afraid I couldn't trust anyone. With my very sharp and very useful hacking and computer skills I managed to hack one of my parents sub accounts and activate the debit card. Knowing that Devon wouldn't and couldn't monitor an account he knew nothing about I set off on my own. The account its self had been opened under an alias. The same alias on my IDs and passport. My father had presented me with a small back pack on my fifteenth birthday, inside were fake IDs, a passport, a notebook, an envelope with cash a letter and a debit card, and a manner of miscellaneous items.

"_Tezira, my dearest and only child I hope you never need these but if the need should ever arise you will have them. Hide them in a safe place away from the house so you can retrieve them in a hurry." He had said to me._

"_Daddy, I will I promise. But why would I need them?"_

_He smiled fondly at me an enveloped me in a warm hug then pulled back to look into my silver eyes._

"_There are many things that we do not understand in this world, my dear. But, we must always be ready."_

_I nodded._

"_Okay, Daddy."_

_He looked at me strangely and sadly. I didn't understand why until the following year._

"_Tezzie, what ever happens know that your mother and I love you more than anything else in this world. And always remember no matter who you're masquerading as, you will always be Tezira-Jade St. Cloud."_

The memories of my father are to much to bare I shake my head and decide to go out for a while to get away from the stench and the thoughts.

I walk down the streets of the city, when I see a limousine pass by my blood freezes in my veins. Not because of the car its self but because of the symbol on the side and the decal that proudly reads in bold block letters. "St. Cloud Enterprises". I duck inside a café. It's pretty much deserted all except for the less than thrilled waitress, baker, a couple of what look like college students, and some people in a corner booth.

I walk in and take a seat at an empty booth out of sight of the window. The waitress walks over to me.

"What'll it be, love?"

I look up at her with what I hope if a cheerful smile.

"Umm, hazelnut mocha coffee and a chocolate queen cake, please."

She nods and walks of toward the kitchen to get my order. While she's gone I ponder my next step is it safe for me to leave? Is it safe for me to stay? After a long argument with myself I relent.

"I have to stay I've only been here three days, it would look odd if I left now."

I don't realize that I said this out loud until a deep, smooth voice brings me back to reality.

"You know, your coffee is getting cold."

I look down at the table and realize that I hadn't noticed my order arrive. I then search for the voice I didn't recognize it but still I need to be cautious. I look up and peering over the booth in front of me is the face of a young man with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. I notice the sleepless look of his eyes. Despite the dark circles I found him quite attractive.

**(L's POV)**

I looked over the girl sitting in the booth. She was stunning to say the least I'd never seen anyone who looked quite like here. Her pale porcelain skin and delicate features were framed thick black hair with white bangs. Her body was slender and fragile looking. But what caught my attention most when she looked up were her eyes, two pools of molten silver with dark circles from sleepless night beneath them.

"Thanks for telling me, I didn't realize that my order had arrived." She said sheepishly with a tinge of pink covering her cheeks.

I climbed out of my booth to slide in front of her. I had to get a closer look there was something about here that looked very familiar but I couldn't place it. So I decided to get some information on her,

"I'm Lars," I said extending a hand.

She took it.

"Riza," she replied.

I studied her for a moment before deducing that she was using a fake name.

"Riza, if you don't mind my asking how old are you?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment.

"I'm seventeen I'll be eighteen soon."

I nodded. And we continued conversing for a long while. She told me fabricated stories and I told her fabricated stories. Then I did something that surprised even me.

"Do you have a number where I can reach you I'd like to speak with you again."

Something akin to fear lit her eyes and then an emotion I couldn't decipher. Then she pulled a pen from the backpack beside her and wrote a number on a napkin and handed to me.

"That's my cell. You can reach me on it anytime."

After that she was gone and I stood staring at the white napkin with bright purple writing on it. I stuffed it in to my pocket and made a mental note to call at some point. I walked out the door to find Watari waiting for me. I slid into the back of the car all the time thinking of the girl with silver eyes. Where had I seen her before? And why did it feel important that I remember soon?

"L, you seem deep in thought. What are you thinking about?"

I looked up to Watari our eyes met in the mirror and I felt a small smile trace my lips.

"Oh, I was just thinking that things are about to get interesting."

He gave a short nod though I'm sure I saw confusion in his eyes. And indeed things were about to get very interesting. This may or may not be a case but a challenge, yes. And I ha just accepted it. Oh, indeed I had just accepted it. I, L, the world's detective, would find out just who Riza really was. This was going to be, dare I say it, fun.


	2. Basketcases and Buttercream

**Hey people! **

**I didn't get any reviews last chapter but thank you to the people who put me on story alert.**

**As I said L might be a little OOC.**

**Summary: ****This is set a few years before the Kira case. L is 19 almost 20 and already the top detective in the world. Why? Because, I can. When he meets a mysterious girl who's a lot like him. What is the story behind this girl? Who is she? Who is she running from and why? And most importantly can the world's greatest detective answer these questions and save her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, how ever sad it may be. But in reality would I be writing Fanfiction if I did?**

**Anyway thanks to those who tuned in last chapter. So here is the next installment in the story.**

**This chapter is set on Tez's eighteenth birthday. I'm just winging it let's see what happens. =^.^=**

**Chapter 2-Basketcases and Buttercream**

**Read, enjoy, review. :) **

**One for the Show**

**Last Chapter:**

_He gave a short nod though I'm sure I saw confusion in his eyes. And indeed things were about to get very interesting. This may or may not be a case but a challenge, yes. And I ha just accepted it. Oh, indeed I had just accepted it. I, L, the world's detective, would find out just who Riza really was. This was going to be, dare I say it, fun._

**(TJ POV)**

I was sleeping soundly in the slightly cleaner hotel room I had rented last night. Then from somewhere in the distance I heard a song playing. Still in the grips of the murky waters of sleep I ignored it and sighed in content as it silenced itself. I dove back in to my dream world until the annoying thing began to play again. I cracked my eyes open and focused before I realized that it was my cell phone and the song was Fur Alice. I pulled myself from the warmth of the bed and over to the table where my silver and blue flip phone lay. I picked it up and looked at the ID. It was a number I didn't recognize. Not alert enough to be cautious I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Riza?"

_Who else would answer Riza's phone this early? Oh, right she doesn't exist. _I thought to myself.

"Uh, yeah it is, who may I ask is calling?"

"It's Lars; we met a few days ago at the café."

I searched my memories and then remembered the dark haired boy and giving him my number.

"Oh, yes, I remember."

"Well, Riza I was actually calling to ask if you had plans for the day or if we could meet." He said and I could swear I heard something that sounded vaguely close to hopefulness in his voice.

I looked at the clock on the wall which told me cheerfully that it was October 15th and 8:45 am. My birthday, my eighteenth birthday to be exact.

"Uhm, yes I'm free when did you want to meet? And where?"

"I would like to meet as soon as possible, would you like something eat?"

My stomach grumbled in agreement with his plan. Breakfast did sound good.

"Uhm, yeah actually I just have to shower and get dressed. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Karoz, at 9:30?"

"Sounds good Lars, see ya there."

After that I hung up the phone thinking that this was the first time in two years I was going out with someone and I was even on my birthday. I shook the thought out of my head and let the hot water flow over me. Maybe I was reading too much in to it. Well only one way to find out.

**(L POV)**

I sat in Karoz Café dropping sugar cubes in to my coffee awaiting the arrival 'Riza'. When we met she had mentioned that she was almost eighteen I wonder when her birthday is. I look up when I hear the bell above the door ring. When I do I see Riza she is wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with silver streaks across it, black jeans, and black boots. Her silver eyes, hidden behind dark glasses, searched the room then land on me in the back booth.

When she reached me a smile lit her face as she took off the offending glasses. Then I noticed a backpack slid off her shoulder. Student maybe? I assessed her as she greeted me. I smiled and returned it handing her a menu.

"Order anything you please."

"Thanks, I'm starving and still a bit loopy from sleep."

Then her eyes lit on the coffee tray I had ordered and she grabbed the extra cup and filled it and after adding sugar and milk she inhaled the rich aroma. She looked very content as she sipped the coffee and glanced over the menu. I found myself enthralled and enchanted by her.

Just then the waitress, a very hyper and overly cheerful woman, came to our table.

"What can I get you two?"

Riza looked up from the menu and gave the woman a smile.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with the hazelnut cream syrup and the bowl of mixed berries, please." She said and then turned to me.

I looked at the waitress.

"Chocolate cake and strawberries, please."

"All right, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes."

After she left I turned back to Riza who was sketching something. I looked at it and it appeared to be a man. He wore a suit and an evil expression as my eyes traveled down I saw what she was actually working on was a picture of a young girl sitting at a window. This intrigues me. Then I remember I wanted to ask her a question.

"Riza, you said it was close to your birthday the other day. When is your birthday? If I may ask."

She looks at me as if deciding whether or not it's safe to answer.

"Today, actually." She replies.

I'm a bit shocked also there is something in the back of my mind that I perhaps read somewhere.

"Happy Birthday." I reply still thinking.

Our food arrives. We chat and eat. She is exceptionally bright and seems to know a lot about computers. When I ask about her family she changes the subject. After we finish eating and the food is paid for we walked out.

"Do you have any special plans for the rest of the day?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't think so I haven't exactly been here long so I don't know many people."

"Would you be against spending the day with me?"

**(TJ POV)**

He asked me if I would be against spending the day with him. I thought about it and for some reason I would be against it.

"No, of course not Lars. I'd love to. It's been a while since I've been around someone close to my age for a while."

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I'm happy to keep you company."

Throughout the entire day we talked and joked. We went to an open air mall and I bought a beautiful book, leather bound and all, and a small plush wolf. Lars was amazing to hang out with. Then the sky started growing dark and I decided to head home.

"Hey Lars, I have to go but call me sometime." I smiled and gave him a hug. It seemed to shock him but I felt him return it.

"I will Riza, be safe, okay?"

I pulled back and smiled at him._ I'm always careful but never safe. _I thought to myself.

"I will be." I said as I smiled and turned to leave.

I was thinking about Lars as I was walking through an alley to avoid being seen. This was the ritzy side of town where all the five stars were. I turned a corner playing the day back in my head. But suddenly I felt something crack against my head. As I fell to the ground I was hit again. My eyes were bleary as I looked around and my eyes locked onto familiar steel blue ones.

"D-damion?" was my muddled response.

"Yes Tezira, it's me. Happy Birthday." His laugh filled my ears as my consciousness fled.

_I'm going to die this is the end. _I thought. _I just wish I could say goodbye to Lars. _That was my last thought before the abyss consumed me.

**(L POV)**

Watari was driving and then I saw a suited man and some thugs follow a girl down an alley. I had Watari stop as I got out and followed them. Watari assured me that he would be close behind.

When I walked in I saw the girl crumpled on the ground and the suited man walking away.

"Excuse me but what is going on?"

All five heads turned to face me. I recognized the suited man.

"You there," I said pointing to him, "your name is Damion Riker is it not?"

"Yes, what of it?"

I press my thumb to my lips.

"I've spoken with you before."

"I sincerely doubt it."

"I have and tell those men they have precisely two minutes to release that girl."

He snorted and walked toward the street. Of course a fight ensued of course they lost. But before running away the last miscreant stabbed the girl. After he fled the scene Watari and I walked over to check the damage. Watari looked at me then down to the wound.

"Superficial. Deep but just a skin wound."

I knelt down and turned the girl over. Riza. But why? I got my answer as Watari studied her face.

"L, do you know this young woman?"

I nodded and told him that she was with whom I had spent the day. He nodded and pulled on the hem of her shirt raising it. His eyes widened when he examined her side to see if the ribs were broken. Then he looked up to me.

"What color are her eyes?" Okay, odd question.

"Silver." I couldn't wrap my mind around why that mattered now. "Why do you ask Watari?"

"Because L, the girl in your arms is none other than Tezira-Jade St. Cloud, heiress to St. Cloud enterprises. And presumed dead."

I looked down on to the face of the girl. I had once said this was going to be interesting but, I do not believe that interesting covers it. I think that I just took on one of the most high profile cases to date. And I would solve it.

**Well guys there is chapter two tell me what ya think. Review you know you wanna.**

**-Rockangel777**


	3. This Ain't A Scene

**Hey people!**

**As I said L might be a little OOC.**

**Summary:****This is set a few years before the Kira case. L is 19 almost 20 and already the top detective in the world. Why? Because, I can. When he meets a mysterious girl who's a lot like him. What is the story behind this girl? Who is she? Who is she running from and why? And most importantly can the world's greatest detective answer these questions and save her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, how ever sad it may be. But in reality would I be writing Fanfiction if I did?**

**Hey People after this chapter I'm going on Hiatus. My dad is in the hospital about to have a quadruple bypass so I really don't have time to continuously update.**

**Chapter Three- This ain't a scene**

**Last Chapter**

_Because L, the girl in your arms is none other than Tezira-Jade St. Cloud, heiress to St. Cloud enterprises. And presumed dead."_

_I looked down on to the face of the girl. I had once said this was going to be interesting but, I do not believe that interesting covers it. I think that I just took on one of the most high profile cases to date. And I would solve it._

**(TJ POV)**

My head felt thick like I was swimming through a pool of muck. Suddenly I came up for air. I didn't recognize my surroundings. Okay, that's never a good thing. It was then that the memories of what transpired flooded my head. Damion. Now I really need to know where I was. I looked down at my clothes or the clothes that I was now wearing. Which consisted of a long sleeve white t-shirt and a pair of really baggy jeans these clothes were obviously not mine but where they came from I'd no idea.

As I was pondering the fashion choices of my saviors (captors?) the door opened my eyes shot up and I was surprised to see Lars standing there.

"Lars?" I asked my voice think with confusion.

His dark eyes met mine.

"Not exactly, Tezira." Was his slow reply.

I stared at him for a long moment.

"Okay, then you are who? And how do you know my name?"

His eyes raked over my face searching for something untold.

"Every law enforcement agent and detective in the world has been searching for you, Ms. St. Cloud. And to answer your first question, I am L."

Realization dawned on me then suspicion.

"How do I know you're not lying, _L_?"

He bit his thumb in concentration.

"I can understand why you are reluctant to believe anyone much less someone you've only just met. But, I assure you that not only am I telling the truth and mean you no harm but, I wish to bring that man Damion Riker to justice."

Just then the door opened to reveal a familiar face from my childhood. A kind old man who had an easy air about him.

"Mr. Wammy!" I cried. "W-what are you doing here?"

I hadn't seen him since my parent's funeral.

"Young Miss Tezira it has been quite a while I must admit that even I thought you dead. As for why I'm here I am L's travel companion."

I felt my eyes widen. "So this guy here is actually _The_ L?"

They both nodded. Crap I thought chock it up to another victory for the great detective L.

**(L POV)**

I found myself staring at her I just couldn't believe that the solution to one of the biggest cases was sitting in front of me. I had been approached about the case shortly after Richard and Aluana St. Cloud had been murdered. A man by the name of Damion Riker had (through Watari of course) gotten in contact with me to find a girl who shortly after her parents' funeral had disappeared.

Though the case interested me, I had turned it down. There was something unsavory about the Riker character. But regardless I had followed the case closely after a long while without clues they dismissed her as dead. I must admit that I weighed that in my options after reading all the case files I decided that it could one of only two things: A) She was dead and the search for her was pointless or B) She was smart and a master in disappearing.

With the aforementioned girl laying before me quite alive the answer was clearly B. I found myself with an overwhelming need to know how she managed it. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed and grimaced.

"Are you in pain, Tezira?" I asked quietly.

She looked up confusion evident in her murky silver orbs as she processed the question.

"Uhm, yes and a bit thirsty too."

I nodded and turned to Watari who withdrew a syringe from a door and walked to the bed pushing the morphine into her veins.

"It will take a few moments for it to take full affect. Is there anything in particular you would like Miss Tezira?" Watari asked her kindly.

She was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Uhm, a raspberry smoothie would be nice."

Watari nodded and left the room leaving me alone again with the young heiress. I was still curious as to how she had evaded everyone for so long. Though it was true that this girl was everything but average even the greatest mastermind couldn't do that. I was broken from my mental calculations by her small sniffle. I looked at her to see tears falling quietly down her cheeks. Something drew me to sit beside her on the bed.

"Tezira, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She looked at me the expression in her eyes twisted my heart.

"You do know there is a large reward for whoever finds me and returns me to Damion, right?" At my affirmative nod she continued. "I just don't want to go back there. He'll kill me like he killed my parents." She hugged her arms close to herself and looked down.

"Tezira…"

"T-tez p-please."

"Tez, I have no intention of turning you over to that cretin. Nor have I even considered such a thing."

"Thank you, L."

I stood then and surveyed her she looked odd in my clothing I thought. They were much too large for her small frame. **(A/N That sentence is going to get me ridiculed by my best friend.)**

"Tez, how much do you weigh and how tall are you?"

"Uhm, 89 lbs. and 5' 2", why?"

"No reason."

She was underweight and quite a bit so. She was tiny especially for someone her age. _Almost pixie-like._ I thought to myself with mild amusement.

"Uhm, L? I don't see what my weight or height has to do with anything."

I looked at her for a moment. "You are severely underweight, Tez. Is there a reason behind that?"

She cocked her head to the side then. "A reason? No, I've just never been able to gain weight for some reason."

Just then the door opened and Watari walked in. He walked to the bed and handed Tez her raspberry smoothie.

"How are you feeling Miss Tezira?"

"Like death, Wammy, like death."

I Watari smile fondly at her as he had many times at me. He nodded to me as he closed the door behind him. I walked over and too a seat in the chair beside the bed. Tez turned to me with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What is it L?"

"Tez, I would like you to stay with Watari and myself, it would be safer for you."

"Okay L, I will."

I was stunned.

"Okay, get some rest Tez."

She nodded and sank deep into the pillows. Soon she was fast asleep. I left the room and leaned against the door, I didn't know what came over me. I'd never felt the need to keep someone close to me before. What was going on? Well the only way to see the result of anything is to see it through. I really need coffee.

**(TJ POV)**

I heard the soft click of the door closing and opened my eyes. What had I just done? I'd just said not only would I stay with someone but that someone was L the greatest detective in the world. What had I gotten myself into? One thing was for sure if he found out about me activities over the past two years, I was a world of screwed.

"Fuck it, whatever happens, happens." I whispered

After all you never know the final result of anything unless you see it through, right? I rolled over ignoring to jarring pain of my body and fell in to a deep yet restless sleep. I wonder what's going to happen…

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed it. As I said at the beginning of the chapter I will be on Hiatus for a while. So read and review. Who knows? If you're good and you review the next chapter might come sooner than you think.**

**-RockAngel777**


	4. Hacker?

**Hey people!**

**As I said L might be a little OOC.**

**Summary: This is set a few years before the Kira case. L is 19 almost 20 and already the top detective in the world. Why? Because, I can. When he meets a mysterious girl who's a lot like him. What is the story behind this girl? Who is she? Who is she running from and why? And most importantly can the world's greatest detective answer these questions and save her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, how ever sad it may be. But in reality would I be writing Fanfiction if I did?**

**Hey Readers! I'm back my dad is out of the hospital he's doing better. He just can't lift anything over five pounds for like three months. This means **_**more**_** work for me and a lot of irritation.**

**So reviews and alerts, thanks for 'em.**

**Chapter Four-Hacker?**

**(L POV)**

I was scanning my files on Tezira. They were patchy at best. Well the last two years were almost blank but, her life previous to her disappearance was quite in formative. She was a first chair orchestra violinist at a young age as well as a pianist. Privately tutored her whole life until middle school at least until middle school, after enrolling she graduated high school at the age of fourteen. As he continued reading something caught his eye.

A newspaper clipping:

**Thirteen Year Old Wonder Child Wins Code Writing Competition**

Thirteen year old Tezira-Jade St. Cloud wins national code writing competition in a landslide. Her superior hacking and writing skills she certainly has learned well from being at her parents' side. When asked what she thought of the award she replied:

"It's just another day with my dad really. All we had to do was innovate a new game software, too easy."

L searched through the articles praising her computer skills. It seems she was quite an experienced hacker.

"I wonder if she still hacks, hmm."

"L?"

I turned to the soft voice to see Tez.

"What are you reading?"

"Just some files."

I watched with interest as she tucked her hair behind her ear and pursed her lips. She'd been here with Watari and me for about two weeks now. I'd noticed her hair getting longer it seemed to grow faster than normal.

"What sort of files L?" She asked leaning over to look at the computer screen. As she leaned in front of me the sent of her jasmine shampoo invaded my senses. Her eyes wandered over the screen then she froze and stared back at me.

"You're investigating me? You already know who and what I am, L"

I looked at her and was instantly confused by the look of hurt on her face. I couldn't fathom why she would be upset by this. After all, she also knew who I was.

"Why are you so upset Tez?"

She turned to me. Her silver eyes were heart breaking and misty.

"I know you're the world's greatest detective and curiosity comes naturally to you but, some stories shouldn't be uncovered and some pasts left unvisited. If you wanted to know more about me you could have asked."

With those words she stood abruptly and turned to leave I watched her as she stopped in the center of the room. I was shocked when she turned to me.

"Why didn't you ask? Did you not trust that I would tell the truth?"

I noted that her voice shook but from what? Anger? No, I saw the tears fall from her eyes before she turned and ran threw the door. But, why was she so hurt?

**(TJ POV)**

I burst threw the door to my room and flopped onto the bed burying my face into the soft pillows. Why did he have to delve into my life? What does it mean to him? What do I mean to him? Am I just another case?

"Since when did I start asking so many questions? Ugh, that's another one." I mumbled into the pillows.

I flipped over (much easier since my abdomen healed) and stared at the ceiling painted a pleasing shade of champagne. The quilt on the bed was silky against my skin. I leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the book that rested there. A book of ancient myths that I had picked up a while back and began to read.

A good while and several pages later there was a soft knock on my door. I stood after marking my place and made my way to the door. _It's probably Wammy err, Watari rather._ I though to myself as I opened the door, I was shock to find L standing there and not Watari. He looked up and our eyes met.

"I'm sorry to impose upon you Tez may I come in?"

I nodded and he entered appearing to be quite uncomfortable as he rested on the end of the bed.

"Is there something on your mind L?"

His sleepless eyes peered at me beneath a curtain of dark hair.

"Yes actually, I wanted to ask you where you've been the past two years and how you've survived."

"Here, there, and a little bit of everywhere, L."

I felt my eyes narrow, I was angry at him and not sure why. He looked at me and the atmosphere was tense and quiet.

"Tezira…" It was a surprisingly tender whisper. Confused I turned to him.

"Wha…"

The sound of my voice was muffled by his lips.

**(L POV)**

I kissed her. That shocked even me. I was never one to act upon impulse but, something about her drew me in. Her lips were soft and warm. I leaned back and looked at her. Her silver eyes were wide and a pink blush dusted her cheeks.

"L? W-why did you do that?"

That's a very good question.

"I believe I asked you a question first, Tez."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me.

"About where I've been these past two years, well that's a long story, L. After the funeral I ran I used the "emergency kit" my dad gave me on my fifteenth birthday. I went to one of my dad's business friends. He let me stay for a few of days until I could get to the air port his daughter was a couple years older than me. She took me and got my hair cut and dyed a darker color. As it turns out my father sensed that something was going to happen he called him a month before the murders and set everything up. I got contacts and new clothes. By the time, I boarded a plane destined for London I had blond hair and blue eyes. I had become the first of my aliases, Eva Regan I speak fluent German so that was the first name my father picked. I floated from place to place after that changing my look and name. I was living off of accounts my father set up in false names. But of course I had to earn more money. I took contracts, I hacked for profit. Then before I knew it I had ended up here using the name Riza Melo. And he found me."

She finished and looked down though it was silent the name hung in the air like a thick fog. Damion Riker. It was then I realized just how much the girl in front of me had been through. She came home to find her parents dead, only to run away from her life, all for the sake of money and greed. I was unbelievably angry it confused me. Though, it's true that I am angered by injustice this was a white hot anger that I'd never felt before. Then some of her words caught my attention.

"Tezira, did you say you hacked for profit?"

**Well guys that's chapter four. Sorry I left it a cliffhanger. But hey how else will I get people to read. :P Anyway I'm writing this to sharpen my skills and to keep my creative side from being killed by my logical side. Read and review.**

**-Rockangel777**


	5. Murky Memories

**Hey people!**

**As I said L might be a little OOC.**

**Summary: This is set a few years before the Kira case. L is 19 almost 20 and already the top detective in the world. Why? Because, I can. When he meets a mysterious girl who's a lot like him. What is the story behind this girl? Who is she? Who is she running from and why? And most importantly can the world's greatest detective answer these questions and save her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, how ever sad it may be. But in reality would I be writing Fanfiction if I did?**

**Chapter Five- Murky Memories**

**(TJ POV)**

"_Tez, did you say you hacked for profit?"_

The words hung in the air and I froze. Had I really told the great L that? Was I insane? Stupid? There was no time to lie my way out of this.

"Yes, L, I did."

"You are aware, I'm sure, that most places depending on the job you were hired to do that is a capitol offense."

I just nodded. L nibbled on his thumb thoughtfully. "Perhaps you have insights into past cases then."

I was stunned "Past cases?" He nodded.

"There are many cases and not only mine where the work of an experienced hacker was evident. You see though I've never taken cases linked to St. Cloud Enterprises, I've followed not only your case but investigations of information leaks and cyber terrorism. Any truly professional hacker could force their way in but from the evidence it occurred to me that It had to be someone either currently or previously connected to the company."

He paused to take a look at me.

"Truth be told it never crossed my mind that you could be the hacker."

I nodded returning to my seat. L continued to nibble thoughtfully on his finger. I took a deep breath. "Yes L, I did it, I'm the hacker. I even engineered that virus that affect the files and crashed their computer systems. Also, if it was the past two years I'd be the most likely hacker.

He turned his steady gaze on me and I shifted uncomfortably. This was going to be an uncomfortable and long conversation.

**(L POV)**

For close to three hours I asked questions an Tez dutifully if somewhat grudgingly answered. When I was satisfied that I had all the needed information., I looked at the slightly miserable girl before me.

"Tez, what's wrong?"

"Her silver eyes met mine then. "Nothing except the fact I've just told the world's greatest detective every illegal venture I've undertaken in the past two years."

I couldn't control myself I laughed.

"You've no reason to worry, after all, I know my share of hackers. Also no one was harmed as a result of your skills, only robbed."

She grimaced. "Are there a lot of hackers at Whammy's?"

I was shocked the cookie I'd been eating froze halfway to my mouth. "You about Whammy's house.

"L, Wha- ..Err Watari, was a friend of my parents. Of course that he I knew that he ran an orphanage. When I got older I was taken there while my parents and I were in England. It was then I found that the children were like me.

I was intrigued. "What do you mean like you?"

She sighed. "Geniuses, L."

She'd said something after that but I'd stopped listening searching my memories for even a small recollection of her. The tiniest memory fragment. Then a memory came to me from when I was ten. An image of a young girl dressed in white linen trimmed with less. She stood looked between a man and a woman She'd looked shy from afar. I remember Watari calling from me I'd remembered speaking. But perhaps the thing I remembered most was being struck by the sight of the girl in front of me. She had been stunning.

"L? You there? Earth to L?"

The sound of Tez's voice brought me back to the present. This girl was an enigma.

**(L POV)**

L was staring into space his eyes foggy with memory. It didn't take long for his stare to become piercing once more.

"L, I'm going to shower I'll let you ponder… Whatever it is your pondering, for a while."

At his affirmative nod I walked into my bathroom. I shut the door taking in a deep breathe.

"I wonder what he remembers."

With that I stripped and stepped into the shower letting the hot water wash away all traces of doubt.

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately. But here's the chapter even though it's short. Read and review.**

**~Angel**


End file.
